Nio Politan
by Just an IsekaI writer
Summary: Semi Reverse SI-OC Neo Politan ( or Nio since he's a male ) transported in the world lookism, completely confused at the world's culture. the Si has the memories of an 2020 Filipino earthling and Vol 7 Neo Politan. Xover ( only 1 Character) Rwby x Lookism. Nio Politan. Btw Im not changing Neo's personality much, few will be added like Introvert, Distrustful, Less sadistic Etc


Inside of house that only has 3 rooms, a 5x5 Square metre bathroom, a 8x8 square metred Bedroom, and a 10x10 square metre Dining room that has a mixture of Kitchen where stacks of miscellaneous items and few furnitures can be seen neatly placed.

the house theme has a light colour theme that gave a comfortable aura and even grandeur despite it's modest size.

in the bedroom, a small bump can be seen inside the covers of the magenta single bed.

it suddenly trembled and a short pink and brown hair plopped out of the covers.

it was a boy that has a cutesy looks that resembled a 12 year old kid, or supposed it to be if he's not 17 year old.

he groaned as he stepped out in his Natural habitat and quickly retreated his feet when it touched the cold tiled floor.

his mismatched eyes opened as he found his fluffy slippers.

while he walked towards his bathroom, he didn't realise that everything that surrounds him, even his body, was animated.

He groggily walked towards the bathroom and closed the door as silence reigned the room before a series of crashing, Grunting and a Thud echoed inside the bathroom.

* * *

Heterochromia is a difference in coloration, usually of the iris but can also be of hair or skin.Heterochromiais determined by the production, delivery, and concentration of melanin (a pigment). It may be inherited, or caused by genetic mosaicism, chimerism, disease, or injury.

* * *

-??? PoV-

Heterochromia eyes stares back at him.

As his eyes widen with constricted pip point pupils.

his mismatched eyes were full of Bewilderment, Panic, and confusion again he staggered back at his steps and crashed his through the door as his feet slipped.

he looked at his reflection at the mirror atop of the bathroom's basin.

_Gold_ and _Pink_ eyes, when did he use/have an eye contact he have no idea, nor his short black hair turned into a Pink and Brown.

he was not amused by a pink dyed hair, actually its more natural than artificial. though he was more Shocked.

oh, there was also the fact that he was _short, _like really short, about 5"4 ft or so, he also have a slender yet muscular body that has a very slender and smooth yet hard 6 packs.

he didn't know if he should be celebrating that he has 6 packs instead of a mix of muscles with a bit of fats, or the fact that he should be dismayed that his 7"11 flattened into a 5"4 short stack.

he was always sleeping in his boxer and sometimes naked sometimes so he have the full view of his body.

no wonder his sense of balance was a wreck, seemed like he was not _that_ disoriented.

'...Uhhh'

His Hard tanned skin with bulging muscles were replaced by Smooth Creamy white skin, slender yet muscular, he deduced that the body is clearly build with Mobility, Dexterity and Specialised in kicking as evidence of a much harder and flexible muscles in his legs.

he felt awkward as he was always used at the heavy weight of his muscles, his body ( the first one ) was Cumbersome that weighs over 300 pounds with limited mobility.

Now... he felt lighter, faster and he also noticed how perceptive his eyes were too.

...but he also felt naked now that his hulking body turned into a childish with a slender yet muscular body that would make models shy away...

oh wait... he is naked...

even if he's a short stacked it only adds into his charms.

but that's not what surprised him, a bit but what left him struck deadly silent was his entire body structures along with the environment was _animated_.

not in the bad way.

or terrifying.

it just... left him speechless.

'Bwah?'

!!!

he said something and he expected an unintelligible slurr.

but not a confused grunt.

his body was back in panic mode more than before as his body jerked up when he realized that his vocal cords is unresponsive / crippled.

he let out several grunts and hiss ( cute ) and let out a sneer as he paced through the animated bathroom.

then...

he screamed at the sudden sharp pang of pain in his disoriented head as he dropped and clutched the sides of his head.

he ignored the wet floor and the shower as he writhe in pain.

memories...

A 25 years worth of memories that he actually experienced, but he know that it's not his...

Neo Politan.

Memories of Neo Politan invaded his mind.

Knowledge of Remnant with different technologies yet similar that of earth.

memories about the Humans, Faunus and Grims that terrorize the remaining 5% of Mankind.

And his- _Her_ life.

from the nature of her environment and nurtures.

from how she lived in the slums, dark corridors and trash.

from how she was adopted by his foster father Roman Torchwick

from how she was trained to become a henchmen ( women ) for his father.

and her hardships in battles.

her trials and error.

from how they were held by the Mad women clutches who is obsessed with the powers of maiden ( Cinder F. )

and how he-_she _lost roman.

She was manipulated by the devil until the end of time.

but not until the devil incarnate herself known as Salem fed her too the Beowolfs as she felt his/her aura emptied and flesh ripped by the maws of Beast.

her body shut down but her mind was still conscious.

her bloodied pouty lips didn't say anything but her diluting eyes were begging for instant death.

so she can just see roman again in the after life.

An Alpha Beowolf lunge towards her as his maw opened and about to bite off her head.

A single tear drops in her cheeks as she finally embraced the darkness.

**Her hardships.**

**Her fighting experience.**

**Her good and bad habits.**

**Her foster father.**

**Her happiness.**

**Her bonds.**

**Her/His everything.**

Sadness, Happiness, Greed, Amusement, Anger, Amusement, Disbelief, Anger, Sadness, Grievances, Anger, Betrayed,

**Pain...**

The emotional breakdown finally stopped as he was left on the floor.

The memories finally stopped but his mind was in turmoil and he silently cry.

***Thud***

he snug his face in his knees as he continues to sob in the floor.

his blood shot eyes were moist as a puddle of tears produced besides him.

he sniffed and wheeze and keep his emotions under control.

but fails as he broke down in silent crying as he sobbed again.

everything is too much...

too much...

Hell... he was sure that both Neo and his sanity were long gone...

he have a fair share of shit in reality but Neo Politan's life was just...

Unfair...

Everyone... everything was just... fake and...

It's just... pointless...

he's tired...

she's tired...

they're both tired...

he also remembered that he took some poison before going into bed.

hw died in suicide when everything and everyone betrayed him.

they were similar, Neo and Him... yet at thesame time different.

he wants to denies it.

he wants too deny that he can't possibly have the memories of a Fictional Character or how he even live as one.

countless theories was in his mind.

but he was just tired...

he just wants too rest from his/her endless nightmares...

...and also an Ice cream.

and troll roman...

'Roman... father...'

he continued too cry as his body twitches.

* * *

AN : Alright question time!

Does he have aura? yep

Semblance? yep

does that give him advantage over others?

yes... but no.

Neo was Cautious and his 1st life/memories showed that humans from earth fears the Unknown so he would need to minimize his Aura usage or Semblance if he wants too avoid being exploited and experimented.

even if he was strong and has Teleporting semblance, he's only a one man.

he sleeps, eat, rest, Etc so its only a matter of time till he die.

Neo knows that... in chapter 2.

Does he know lookism? Nope.

Manhwa ain't actually popular in his country and he has no idea how too read Korean language.

How can he understand them?

he just do, deal with it... what? not satisfied? Then how about an Aura Enhanced Brain to maximize the efficiency?

Aura is used to absorb kinetic energy, Heals, And boast the body structures to make them Agile, Stronger, etc.

who's too say that aura cannot boast a human brain?

Remnant lacks Medical and Biological sciences as they more focus on Robotics, Grim and Dust.

the dust also limited their diversity when it comes too Energy and other branches of science.

take the Chemistry for example.

Does he have his Items?

...Maybe?

Btw his clothes were mixture of Roman and Neo's without the hat.

* * *


End file.
